ZE AN ORACLE!
by White Reflection Unisis
Summary: Ze finds out a secret that her mom has and does not want to tell her. This is a Trunks/oc pairing.
1. Ze's life at first glance

Fyi: I do not own the characters from DragonBall Z. Any character that has or is not in the show is my own creation; please do not steal them or the names. I think long and hard about my characters.  
  
Hi I'm Ze, I am a 12th grader that learns of a secret that happen to my mom. I go back into a time that people fight with powers. Cool huh? That's what I thought until I learned that I was an Oracle in that world. Well to stop boring you here is how it all started.  
  
Ze is also called Z. Her full name, which will be used later, is Zeillion.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"Z wait up, I wanna come with you." Toli whined. Ze Stopped and turned around. She looked at her best friend. "We were suppose to go together, then you up an leave without me. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" By now Toli has caught up with Ze.  
  
"Well I kinda forgot we were going to go together." Ze smiled. WHACK! Toli threw her bag in Ze's face. Ze dropped hers and grabbed Toli's, She pulled it off her face, and chucked it back at Toli, who had her back to Ze.  
  
"OOOOOWWWW" Toli grabbed the back of her head, "that hurt". She spun around and swung at Ze. But only hit thin air. Ze had started to walk again. "Hey waiiiiitt uuuupp." Toli ran after her.  
  
"Hmm, why were my mom and dad arguing last night?" Ze sighed. She hung her head. "Maybe I should go home instead of going the mall today." Toli had caught up with by now and smacked her on the back. Ze was so surprised she fell forward and landed in the arms of a guy. "OOOHH" I am so sorry. Ze instantly got her footing and stood up.  
  
"That's okay, I don't mind catching a girl, that has No balance. Ha Ha." Shelo laughed.  
  
"SHELO, No way, aren't you suppose to be in Japan studying? Toli asked.  
  
"No that got over two days ago." He took his sunglasses off. "And now I'm home" He turned towards Ze and looked in her eyes. "Still as lovely as ever, maybe even more." SMACK!  
  
"Well are we going or not? Ze announced angrily.  
  
"Uh, yeah, lets go. Toli said shocked. Ze started walking, Toli followed, after jumping over Shelo, who was now on the ground. Toli kept looking back to see if he was alright. Then they went around a corner, Toli delayed a little to see if he had gotten up yet. He started to stir. She then hurried after Ze. &^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"Ugghh, my head." Shelo slowly got on his knees. "Why'd she hafta punch me in the nose and miss. That girl has issues, I was only trying to be nice." He said softly. "Ohh well. He gets to his feet and slowly walks in the opposite direction of Ze.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
(At the mall)  
  
"Ze why'd ya punch Shelo in the head? Toli asked concern. Ze turned toward her and gave her the death look. "He was only being nice."  
  
"You know how I feel when people hit on me." She looks forward and glances around. "I just hate being the one he's after, were only good friends, nothing else."  
  
"Yeah put you still don't need violence." Toli smiles and nods. "Can we go to the book store and look at the mangas, please. She puts on a puppy dogface.  
  
Ze turns around and looks at her, she gets mad, and her eyebrow twitches. "That face doesn't work on me, you know that."  
  
"Yeah I know but gotta try it." She smiles happily. "But can we?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose, lets go before I get bored." Ze stated.  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH" Toli jumped into the air. "I haven't read one for a month cause of exams. Now I can get one.  
  
Ze hangs her head. "Toli your mad." They walk to the books store.  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, yea." Toli has a manga in front of her and is holding it out making it look like it's dancing.  
  
"Stop that already." Ze walks up to her takes the manga out of her hands and whacks her on the head with it, then hands it back.  
  
"Ow" Ze walked away and sat at a table. Toli followed. "Would you stop hitting me in the head with things. She plops into the seat across from her.  
  
"Stop making scenes, and I will."  
  
"You get embarrassed to easy Z. "No I'm not embarrassed, but why make a scene, you got a book so what. I get one every once in awhile as well. You don't see me parading around holding and singing, "Yea I gotta book" do you?"  
  
"Weeeeellll noo. But everyone does things different Z."  
  
"We wasted an hour in there cause you had to read half of four or five mangas to decide which one to buy."  
  
"Well I have many favorites." She turns her head and pouts. "But did you come up here to do something anyway, or just look around.  
  
"You know I came here to get away from my home life that's all." Z leans back in the chair. "My home life is always the same, yelling and more yelling."  
  
"Well you can stay at my house if ya want to tonight." Toli smiled.  
  
"No, my moms been edgy lately so I am going to ask her whats up." She stands up. "I'll see you tomorrow Toli. I need to go home, my mom says I don't spend enough time at home, with my job and school."  
  
"Okay, bye." She watches as her friend walks away and out the door and turns to the right. She stops smiling, and looks down. "Well my friend, I know why you use violence so much." She sighs. She gets up and walks out the door, and turns to the left. 


	2. The Gateway Has Been Opened

I do not own the characters from Dbz. Any other characters are mine along with this story. Please do not steal my story or the characters.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"Hmm, well now I'm in front of my house. Guess I better go in so my mom doesn't yell at me," Ze told her self. She walks up the sidewalk slowly. When she gets to the door she reaches for the handle, but the door swings open.  
  
"ZEILLION WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I TOLD YOU TO COME HOME RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL," Leai yelled. "Now I want the truth, tell me NOW!"  
  
"Mom I told you I wanted to go to the mall today, and I told you I already had....."  
  
"Does it look like I care that you wanted to do something, you need to think of other people, not just yourself. I also told you to break those plans. Leai interrupted.  
  
"I AM NOT GONNA STOP MY LIFE BECAUSE YOU WANT TO BE IN IT," Ze yelled. She pushed past her mother and went to the fireplace. There was a fire burning in it. She picked up a picture of her and her dad, turned around and showed it to her mom. "IF YOU WANTED TO BE PART OF MY LIFE MABEY YOU SHOULD HAVE SPENT SOME TIME AT HOME." Tears started to form in her eyes. "There is only one picture of me and you together, none with dad. I want to know why."  
  
"That is none of your business, I had a job and othe.....  
  
"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you should have been part of my life when I was younger. I want you out of my life now." She put the picture down and grabbed the one of here and her mom. "This matters not to me, I will show you how as well. She threw the picture into the fire; it shattered on contact with the brick. She stepped closer to the fire to watch it burn.  
  
"No don't step closer to the fire, please NOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Leai managed, as she wept. She tried to run to Ze. But Ze had stepped on the brick that triggered the time travel.  
  
"Whhhats going on mom?" Ze looked at her mom with a frightened look.  
  
"No you weren't supposed to find out about that." Leai cried as she fell to her knees.  
  
"What's all the shouting about in here I heard you halfway down the block," Iero said. "Where is Ze?" He turned towards the kitchen, which was left from the front door, he set the bags he had in his hands on the table and turned around to face the fire place. "She said she wanted to show me something for the store." He looked at his wife sternly, he had expected an answer right away, and then saw the tears. He ran to her. "What's wrong" He kneeled next to her and hug her near him. She pushed away and pointed towards the fireplace. "What about it, did he do something to you and make you cry." She shook her head. "Then WHATS wrong, you just don't cry for no reason." He started to stand up.  
  
"She went through." Leai coughed. She pulled on Iero's shirt. He gave her a weird look. He realized what she meant. "NOOOO. The prophecy is coming true now." GET HER OUTTT." He shook her by her shoulders. "How could you do this I told you to take it down cause she was that age."  
  
"I am sorry I wanted to say goodbye to Vegeta first." Leai said sadly  
  
"Your impossible, now our daughter will marry their prince and she will be gone. WWWWHHHYY did you do this I loved here so much; she should not have been bound to the law. You made it with Vegeta and she got dragged into it." Iero yells. He walks out of the room and leaves Leai crying.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"Ahhhhh, mom what is this help me, don't just let me fall, MMMMOOOOMMMM" Ze cried with tears in her eyes. She just watched as her mom fell to her knees, while she fell in to who knows where. After here moms image disappeared, she sat and looked around wondering what this was. Somehow she knew it, it felt so familiar. There was a jolt and the next thing she knows she is falling from the sky. "Ahhhhhhhhh, someone help me please, I don't wanna di...," She was cut off as someone caught her. "Who are you?" Ze asked.  
  
"ME" They got to the ground and the mysterious stranger put her down. For the first time she got to see the strangers face. He held her so tight that she could not look up.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sorry it took me so long to get this up I was sick and could not get on and write it. As the story unfolds you will find out what times its in. My story uses the characters; it does not really follow the story.  
  
Review if ya like it. No bad reviews saying how this sucks. If you want your questions answered and you review and you are not logged in you need to leave me your e-mail. I will then answer your questions. Otherwise they may go unanswered.  
  
Sorry it's so short but my chapters always are I hate long chapters cause it takes me so long to get them up. 


	3. The world unknown

Fyi: I do not own the chracters of Dbz. I do however own mine, please do not steal them or there names. There names are the most important to me, so please, please do not steal any of the names. This story also belongs to me.  
  
This chapter is going to be mostly flashebacks, it will tell of the flight they had, when she first got to the world. I didn't put it in the 2nd chapter cause i wanted to post it so i left it out. But the flight has important things in it. So thats what this chpaters about.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Thoghts raced through Ze's head as she fell, she wanted to call out to see if someone would save her. She finally decided to. As she screamed, she felt the warmth of another. She stopped abruptly. He had grabbed her by her waist. And held her loosly. " Whats going on, I don't understand. No one can fly can they?" She questioned to herself. The person who caught her change positions, so that her face was right next to the persons chest.  
  
"Sorry about that I have to fly faster, and the way I was carrying you I couldn't." He picked up the speed. She couldn't move to look at the boys face, for he held her to tightly. "We need to find a safe place to land." He searched around to find a place that would hide her.  
  
She said to herself "Whats with me, if any other guy held me this close i would protest. Colud it be that we're in the air." She shook her head a little. "No thats not it. Hmm." She was brought back to realty by an explosion in the distance.  
  
"Damn, ther close." He hugged her a little tighter. "I have to seep up a little more alright" He yelled over the wind.  
  
"Thats fine." There was a jolt and they were flying three times faster than before. She felt him holding her tighter. "Why does he keep bringing me closer to him." She said under her breath She was getting frustrated she hated being treated like she couldn't do anything herself or that she was useless. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"That was three days ago, why do I keep thinking about it. The battle being fought is what I should be thinking about. Hmmm" She was in a large bedroom, it held a king sized bed, with a canopy, a vanity, a couch, a chair, a closet, a hope chest and other things that were very expensive. She walked over to the window that was three feet from the beds left side. She peered out the window trying to locate the battle that had started the day before.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"ARRRGHHH GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS" Vegeta shouted. "Can't fight a couple of saiyans.  
  
"Father why do you have to act like that.?" Trunks questioned. But Vegeta didn't hear him. Trunks not getting an answer, started to think back to what started this.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
"GOHAN WATCH OUT" Trunks screamed as the Bard came up behind him. Gohan turned around and dodged the blast that Bard shot at him. Bard noticed he wasn't paying much attention, he transported to where Gohan was after dodging the attack. He punched him in the cheek and sent him flying to the ground. "GOHHHHAANNNN" Trunks was enraged and turned super saiyan and shot a blast of ki at Bard. Bard was sh happy about getting the warrior that he forgot to leave his guard up, the blast went straight through his chest.  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH," Bard coughed. he turned around and looked at the fighter recognizing him instantly. "Who knew you had that much power," Hais eyes rolled back in his head and then closed. He fell to the ground, with a loud CRASH.  
  
"Uggh" Gohan sat up and shook his head. "Hmm I guess I should watch my back from now on, my father would have.... He trailed off as he saw Trunks flying towards him. He hated talking about him with others around, they always told stories and never let him say anything else. Gohan sat staring hard at the ground.  
  
"Gohan" Trunks called softly. "Are you okay."  
  
Gohan got up and flew towards his home. "Yeah" he called back.  
  
"Hmm whats up with him?" Trunks questioned aloud.  
  
"Probably his father again" Bulma came up behind him and put her hand on his back. "He still misses him alot, all the fights bring those memories back." She smiled reasurringly. "Especially the ones where he makes mistakes. Bulma sighed. She looked at the form of Gohan with caring eyes.  
  
"Hmm" Trunks was trying to figure out what she meant when he felt a strong lifeforce appear suddenly. He looked over at where it came from. "Whats that?" He asked rather suprised.  
  
"I don't know but i don't like it." Vegeta said gruffly. "Mabey we should find out"  
  
"Trunks please go find out i have to talk to your father alright." Bulma asked.  
  
Trunks looked at her, then at vegeta that had that tough boy look like always. "Fine" He started flying toward what ever it was. He got to about a hundred feet away he saw It was a woman falling. He flew a little faster he was a couple of yards away and then she yelled for help. He caughted her in mid sentence. There was a blast from wher he had just come. He held her tight to him so he didn't drop her. But holding her by the waist position, he couldn't fly fast enough. He realized he was going to have to carry her the way gohan had him when he was younger. He changed her positions so fast she jerked hard. " Sorry about that, I have to fly faster and the way I was carrying you I couldn't." He flew faster as the blasts came closer. He didn't realize he was holding her real tight. He kept looking for a place to land. Another blast shook the earth. " Damn, there close." He hugged her even tighter. "I have to speed up aright. He yelled i through the wind.  
  
"Thats fine." Ze yelled back. Trunks fumbled a little, to her it felt like a jolt, he had not heard anything out of her since she screamed. He listen to her voice in his head. It was calm, even though she did not know him. He started to gain speed up, he was at half his speed. He decide to stop ther anyfaster and she might get hurt. He located some rocks, and decide he would put her down there. He landed quite nicely, with someone in his arms. He let her fall to her knees, on the ground. "Who are you?" voice now slightly scared. Trunks looked at her, not knowing yet if he could trust her. She scanned him, for she had not yet seen his face. She got to his face and was shocked at how handsome he was. She got up off her knees and walked towards him. "Hmm" she sighed.  
  
"Yes" Trunks said. He watched her closly, she just kept coming close and closer. He backed up a little. She was walking up to him to express her gratitude, by bowing right in front of him. Another blast came before she reached him. It hit the rocks behind her and sent her flying into him. She was unconcious and lying on Trunks. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ahhhhh" Trunks was reawaken back to the present as Videl came crashing into him.  
  
"Trunks I finally found you" She coughed, and frantically said.  
  
Trunks stared at her "Why"  
  
"Gohans gone" She cried as tears form in her eyes, she collapsed into his arms. Trunks opened his eyes wide. "That monster." Trunks growled. He got extremly mad.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
Ze had finally located it. She spied around for trunks. She found him with Videl in his arms. "NOO" She scowled. She had fallen for the warrior at first glance. He still did not know she was alive tough. She started to weep. She knew that if it were back where she lived she wouldn't care, but all her emptions were messed up , she still had no answers to her questions. They had given her this room and she had woke up only 2 hours ago. She still did not know who the young boy was. After she got ahold of her emotions she decided she would not show love or anything close to it in this place.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
I hope you like this one i know the action scence suck i am still trying to figure out how to do that without making it sound dumb. Please review. I know Videl did not seem like herself, but i made her the way i wanted her to be on this chapter. K so no criticizing me about it. I don't mind if you help me on somethings for my writing, but please do not go overboard. 


	4. Can Ze Do It

FYI: I do not own the characters of dbz. I do however own mine; please do steal them or their NAMES.  
  
The plot starts lol. Some one told me that no one would like the story cause you would not know what it it's about. Please tell me if that is true.  
  
Things italicized now means they are talking in their mind. Or however you want to put it.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
At the moment she stood up, Bulma walked in with a plate of food. "Well it's nice of you to finally wake up." Ze flipped around and charged at the person who had just walked in. She hated being surprised like that, it did not matter who it was. She had her hand raised and punched straight at Bulma, when she hit someone chest.  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt my mother." The person said right before she hit them in the chest. Bulma had moved to the side, the person was thrown backwards into the wall.  
  
"Hmm, No one sneaks up on me, I don't care who they are. She said reprimanding.  
  
"Even if it's the person that has helped you and is giving you a roof to live under while you heal." Bulma demanded.  
  
"Like I said, I don't care who, not even if you have saved me from almost dieing.  
  
"Well that's rude, to just punch people without warning, damn you punch hard for a girl. I will be feeling that one for a while. That punch can kill a normal person." He groaned as he got up from hitting the wall. The person stood, and glared at the girl, who now had her back turned to them.  
  
"I DON'T CARE, I HAVE BEEN ATTACKED TO MANY TIMES TO LET PEOPEL DO IT ANYMORE, and it's more of a reaction, than me actually being able to control it. Ze yelled. She hung her head.  
  
"Well, that habit will just have to be broken won't it, by the way I am Trunks. He laughed.  
  
"She lifted her head, she'd heard the name before but where. She whipped around, and stared into the young mans eyes, he was the one who had rescued her. He had the most wonderful eyes, a dark midnight blue. His hair was cut in a bowl shape, with two little tales running down right in front of his nose. He had muscles that fit his body shape. They were not too big or too small. He wore a jean jacket that was long sleeved, but it stopped at his waist. He has a black muscle shirt on under the jacket. He has gray pants on. He also wore a sword hilt on his back, with a sword in it.  
  
*Tales are what I call them. There the two pieces of hair that are always in his eyes, if you were wondering, cause I am describing it different.*  
  
Trunks stared at her, quizzically; she was just standing there staring at him, her eyes darting every which way, as though she was reading. "Hmm why is she staring at me, ONE thing is making me uncomfortable though, she is staring at me with such caring. He moved right a little. "I'm getting a little nervous." He spat out.  
  
"Huh" she was brought back to reality by his warm voice. "Why?" He voice was soft and feeble.  
  
"UH" He was more shocked by here tone than anything else. "For some reason I want to give he a hug why." He shook his head trying to toss the feeling but he couldn't.  
  
"Well I didn't think you would give me an answer." She smiled weakly then dropped her head. " Why can I not be strong around him, its as thought I have known him too long, that he could see past it. She cried tears in side herself.  
  
" No I will answer you, I am not sure how though." He quickly lied.  
  
"UGHH" She growled. She brought a fist up by her face and clenched it hard.  
  
"Hmm what's wrong now?" He sweat drops.  
  
She quickly popped her head up to look at him. "I love you' she whispered almost not audio able. Unaware she'd said it out loud. Trunks eyes widened in surprise. She looked at him, and then realized she'd said that out loud. She put a hand to her mouth and looked Horrified. She fell to her knees and crouch down and started to cry.  
  
"W-W-W-H-H-HAT!" He clamored out. "You don't even know me." He demanded.  
  
"That's not the point, I feel I have known you all my life. She chocked out.  
  
"Well dear that can not be possible." Bulma said lovingly. She lowered her head, and closed her eyes. "Or can it?" She asked the air. 'There is one way"  
  
Ze looked up and met Bulma's intense eyes, with tear filled ones. "How" She still cried.  
  
"When I first met my husband, there was another women that loved him. In fact Vegeta was taken with her, almost." She laughed. The gained her seriousness again. "But your father did not love her they way she did him. More as a sister than anything else. They soon drifted apart as he went to fight Goku on earth.'  
  
"This was someone from the planet Vegeta?" Trunks question almost hysterically.  
  
"Yes, but don't interrupt, the girl loved him so much she decide to follow him. She landed on earth, and thought it disgusting. But that did not matter to her she wanted to fin Vegeta. Oh there is one thing I forgot to tell you, she got here a year or two after him though. She had been in a meteor shower and got knocked off course. When she landed immediately she went looking for him. She found him, though no effort cause he rarely hid his life force, He was talking to me. She stormed over and demanded to fight me for him. I refused, and so did Vegeta, he jumped in front of me and protected me. She did not stop there though, she pursued him, until I had my child, only then did she realize what he said was true. He did not love her that way, only as a sister." Bulma wiped a tear from her eye. "But I felt sad for her and made a deal with her, if she ever found someone she cared for and had a girl that, that girl could marry my son.  
  
'WHAT!" Trunks yelled. I never got told this. He filled with anger.  
  
"SHH" Ze answered him. She looked up at him with the same caring eyes as before. He looked at her, and quieted down.  
  
"Any way" Bulma continued. "She agreed, for at least then she would be near him. Her love faded for him as she found someone, now she too only loved him as a brother. That someone was in an alternate world. She stumbled on to it, lets say, one day while in a battle; she had hardly any strength left. The only ay out f this was to teleport. She had no clue where to go so she teleported without a known destination. She wound up in the alternate world, a young man found her and saved her from death. They fell in love and married. They indeed had a girl; they brought her here at the age of three on up to age 8. But the father never came; he hated the idea of being separated from his daughter by such a distance. Soon he told his wife that she would never take their child to the other world again. The mother cried, for she still loved my husband lots and wanted to see him. He said that was fine but the girl would never be going back. The wife stated until the age of 17. The husband and wife fought over this. The wife won only because she had promised. With that the husband and wife grew apart. They fought almost non-stop, in the end the husband won the all out battle and ordered her to break the link between this world. Bulma looked down, now with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh" Ze coughed. 'That's not right, no one should be ordered to do that." Ze said sternly. She then rose to her feet. She looked at Trunks, who was taking the whole story in.  
  
He looked back at her, as though he was staring right through her. "This can't be." He said after awhile.  
  
"What can't be?" Ze ask concerned.  
  
"That's the legend." Trunks stated.  
  
Bulma looked over at him. "You figured it out, I thought you wouldn't." Bulma hung her head.  
  
"What, there's a legend about what you said." Ze angrily asked.  
  
"Yes, a girl from another world will come, marry our prince and save us from a terrible evil." Bulma blankly stated  
  
"Marry?" Ze asked shocked.  
  
'For only the love of the two can save the world. United as one." Trunks stared into space. "There's more, but that's the jest of it."  
  
"Hmm." She pondered this for a while. "What was the girls name?"  
  
"Ohh that might help huh." Bulma said. "It was Zerianyu"  
  
"Hmm. Well that's not me." She looked down a little saddened.  
  
"Yeah, but that was her nickname, mom. For Zerianyu means, Oracle of the stars who loves." Trunks looked up and had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Ze and Bulma looked at him. "You still love her don't you Trunks?" Bulma questioned. "Yes I do." Trunks looked at Ze, with soft eyes, but they hardened instantly.  
  
"That's right, I remember he name now. It was Zeillion, or something close to that."  
  
"Yeah that was it." Trunks laughed. "Different but, nice." Again he looked at Ze. She went pale, and her lip quivered, as though she was going to cry. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked half-heartedly.  
  
"That's me." She said horrified.  
  
Trunks looked at her wide-eyed, and now he understood why he wanted to hold her. She was the one he loved, and his heart knew it all along. He embraced her in a hug.  
  
She was shocked by the sudden gesture, but she decided to go along with it. She collapsed into his arms.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
I hoped it was not too boring. I know that's not how it sounded like it was going to be huh. Lol. Well there is going to be many more conflicts along the way. BWAHAHAHAHAH. I decided that I did not want her to do the hard to get thing.  
  
Please read and review, no mean reviews. This turned out to be longer.  
  
Any questions you can ask me in a review, if you want an answer remember to leave your e-mail. K well jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. 


	5. What strange dreams

Hey I still no own Dbz. If I did Trunks would have a softer heart lol.  
  
I hoped you liked the last chapter a twist huh. *snickers*  
  
Well wait til you read this one. It's better.  
  
Italicized words mean they are thinking to themselves, that's sure sound better than last chapter lol.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Ze felt warm and wanted to stay that way forever. All of a sudden Trunks's form changed. He was now an evil minion. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and threw her across the room. "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ze let out in a blood-curdling scream. She woke up from her dream with a start, almost falling off the queen-sized bed. She found she was in a room exactly like the one in her dream. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my home, in a guest room." A sweet young male voice rang out from the darkness.  
  
"Ohh" Ze said a little startled. But she found the voice was relaxing, and made most of her fears go away. "Who are you?" She asked sternly.  
  
"A friend, for now that's all you will know, now go back to sleep. I will stay in the room until you wake in the morning." The young male said in a low hushed tone.  
  
"WWHHHHHHHAAATT! No way, I don't want a man in my room while I'm sleeping. She started to see things in her mind she had heard of. They startled her she shook them away as fast as she could. But to her surprise, the presence she felt did not disturb her. She knew he would not do anything. She quickly laid her head on the pillow. She fell asleep all most instantly. Before drifting into dreamland she whispered something to the young man. "Thank you".  
  
The young man was sitting in a chair halfway across the room, near the left. Which stood next to a desk with a full-length mirror on its right side. The other side was by a wall that leads to a door, the door was directly across from the bed. Adjacent to that, there was window that showed a mountains and grasslands. If you were to look out the right hand corner you could see a few city buildings, but you saw mostly the mountains. Near the bed there was a nightstand on the left side, on the right a wall.  
  
with a picture of a lovely night unicorn and a princess with a wreath of flowers. In the picture they were by a lake with a waterfall that looked pinkish-blue. The young man had fallen asleep sitting backwards on the chair, with his head laying on the top of the back of the chair. He had fallen asleep late in the night.  
  
"Haaaahmm" Ze yawned, as she woke up. She was still very tired, but wanted to get a look at the stranger. She slowly sat up and looked over at the person sleeping on the chair. She didn't recognize him at first, she stared at him quizzically, then remembered what her hero looked like, they looked closely alike. But this young man had a scrape across his face, no jacket, and his pants were blue instead of gray. "Hmm they could still be the same person," She shrugged her shoulders, started to lay back down, then looked at him one more times and saw him shiver a little. She instantly sat up and looked around the room. She saw another blanket on the end of the bed. She saw a robe hanging on the nightstands left-hand corner. She grabbed it, put it on, then got out of bed. She shivered as she felt the cool air in the room. "No wonder he's cold it's freezing in here." She walked to the end of the bed and grabbed the other blanket. She walked over to him, undid the folds of the blanket and set it on his shoulders. "Trunks" She smiled sweetly at him. "I hope that's your name."  
  
"Hmm, yea" Trunks said, still sleeping.  
  
"OHH" Ze clasped a hand to her mouth as she heard him. "I thought you were asleep," She whispered. He didn't stir or say anything more. She sighed. "Few I thought I woke him up" She walked back over to the bed, lays the robe back where it had been. She climbed back in the bed, looked at Trunks one last time, the fell back on her pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
"WHERES TRUNKS AT" Bulma yelled as she paced in the living room.  
  
"Ohh, don't worry dear, he's with that strange girl, he should wake up soon. Bulma's mom smiled, like always, and looked at her daughter.  
  
"WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATT. He's in the same room as her, sleeping." Bulma turned pale, as she remembered what *she did when she was younger. *  
  
*She always wanted a boyfriend I meant nothing else, so thought I would clear that up. *  
  
"Bulma wait, don't wake them up." Her father called. He sighed, "I already looked in on them, she was in the bed sleeping him halfway across the room." He shook his head.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Ze had been asleep for about five minutes and was already dreaming. She was in a field; in a land she did not recognized, sitting near a grove of roses and tulips, of all different colors. She just sat and looked around, the heard footsteps behind her. She stood up and started to turn around, but was stopped, as two arms came from behind and grabbed her around the chest. They held her gently. She stood stunned for a minute. "W-w-w-ho are you! "  
  
"Shhhh," The person said.  
  
"NO, let me go!" Ze exclaimed. She started to get scared. She reached her hands up to the arms around her and tried to pull them off, they wouldn't budge.  
  
"I wont, I will always be here to protect you." The voice said mistily. At that instant she sprang up from the pillow and gasped. " Who was that, I recognize that feeling." At that instant Bulma ran into the room.  
  
"TTTTTTTTTRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNKKKKKKKKSSSS." She screamed in his ear.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Trunks jumped up in an instant, he backed up a step and tripped over the chair and landed right on his back. Ze saw this and hurrly go out of bed, she grabbed the robe slapped it on, and ran over to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She bent down to help him up. Trunks just sat there stunned. He had never heard his mom yell like that. "Are you all right?" Ze said even more persistently.  
  
Trunks looked over at her and was surprised to see her up and about. He gave her a quizzical look. Then realized he was talking to him. "Yeah I'm fine," he laughed.  
  
"She smiled at him, "That's good."  
  
Bulma looked at them, then grabbed the robe's collar and threw her back towards the bed. "You hussy stay away from my Trunks.  
  
"AHHHHH" She had felt the tug on the robe's collar, but did not expect to be thrown across the room, she hit the left bed pole that was at the end of the bed. Her back had hit it right in the middle and bent the pole; she went flying face first into the ground. She passed out when there was contact with the pole. Trunks watched this stunned. He got as fast as he could, he heard her hit the pole, then ran over and caught her before she hit the ground with the same force.  
  
"Mother, you could have killed her." Trunks spun around and yelled.  
  
"So what, she did something to you, to trap you." Bulma blurted out.  
  
"She did nothing I wanted to make sure she was okay. I was going to go back to my room at midnight last night but she woke up from a horrible dream, I was still sitting at the time. I told her I would be here til she woke up this morning. I went to sleep shortly after that." He looked towards the chair he was sitting in and saw the blanket. He could remember shivering a little then it stopped real abruptly. He looked at the girl.  
  
After she'd passed out she felt the same feeling as in her dreams, she knew now who it was, and wanted the feeling to stay forever. She then fell into a dreamless sleep, for the first time in her life feeling safe.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
Hope you liked it, lol; this is starting to get sappy, I am just writing as I go along. Please no review saying how it sucks. Please r/r.  
  
If you have any questions, or can help me with some of my writing let me know, mostly I mean the tense changes, I am bad at that. 


End file.
